Violet Whispers
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Darkness. All around me, nothing but darkness. There's no light, nothing. It's just black. Pitch black. Blank, nothing. Eerie darkness. -You stupid idiot.- Wounds of words cut deeper and mean more then flesh and blood, whispered words of love can bring a dying man back to life, but will he take the hand threw the fire? Color Collection Original. 1x2


**Warning, this is a tear worthy, near tear worthy, fic, so have a tissue ready if you're an easy crier! **

* * *

**Violet Whispers** - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

Darkness. All around me, nothing but darkness. There's no light, nothing. It's just black. Pitch black. Blank, nothing. Eerie darkness.

_You stupid idiot._

I jerked around sluggishly in the darkness. Duo?

_How could you, you jerk? You god damn asshole! _

How could he what? Where was Duo? He could hear the whispered words but all he could see was the darkness.

_Heero you stupid fool! Why do you always need to play hero? Why can't you let another person do it for a change?_

He struggled, trying to find his feet again. He didn't understand. If he could hear Duo why couldn't he see him? Had he gone blind?

_I want to have a house Heero. _

_You want gift ideas? Well I'd like to raise a family honestly. I love kids. But it couldn't be just anyone's child. It has to be yours. _

He heard Duo laugh, the sound echoing around in the black land.

_Good lord, Heero Yuy, you are one corny romantic you know. I mean flowers and candy on Valentines day. Corny man. But I love you none the less. I mean you give me chocolate!_

He fumbled in the darkness again.

_You can't leave me too. You promised me forever 'Ro. You told me you'd stay by me till the end damnit._

_Stupid fucking moron! You go and jump out of a forty story building, as it's blowing up! You dumbass! And what would have happened if you had died? _

He flinched.

_Look at me love. I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here. Forget the nightmare, I didn't leave. I'm still here, still breathing. _

He fell to his knees as he dry heaved. What the hell was happening? He could hear Duo but he couldn't find the man he loved!

_I can't believe you jackass! Get away from me, don't! DON'T TOUCH ME DAMNIT! I can't- I can't do this! Not now! _

He heard Duo scream around him. It echoed off of everything and yet nothing at the same time. He remembered that. He and Duo had just fought. Their first fight actually. Duo had shoved him away...he couldn't even recall what it was about now.

_The sunsets are always pretty this time of year. It'd be the perfect time to get married. _

He could hear Duo laugh around him.

_Picture that 'Ro. Us getting married, under a crimson sunset by the beach. Ha!_

'If that's what you want.' He breathed.

_What? 'Ro. I was kidding. _

'Are you saying you don't want to get married then?' Cobalt eyes shut as he recited the words he had years ago.

_That would- I mean, are you sure?_

He let himself breath, almost tasting the sea air. 'I'm positive Duo. I love you, more then anything.'

He breathed in again, smelling smoke and fire laced air. What? Opening his eyes he could see the flames in front of him.

_Come on 'Ro. Just you and me. That's all we need! _

He stood, facing the fire as it ate away at the darkness.

_Take my hand and I'll guide you through the darkest moments. I'll be your light if you'll be my flame._

_Trust me. Take my hand and I'll show you how to get to heaven and back. _

_With me, you will never have to think about the past, because I'll keep you focused on our future. _

_Please 'Ro. Don't just stand there looking at me like that. I need to know you love me. I need to hear you say it! _

The flames flared as Duo's voice rose above the whispered level it had held until now.

_I need to know that you'll never let me fall into a path of bloodshed and darkness again! I need to hear you say that you will remain with me through everything that has yet to come! I need you to look me in the eye and tell me you love me damnit! _

_HEERO! TELL ME! Tell me how you feel! Don't fucking hide from me you bastard! _

_Don't you understand? There are people who need you here Heero! Solo and Mei, and me. We all need you here. _

He met the violet eyes through the flames. Duo?

_Please. Tell me you love me, tell me how much you love me. _

_Take my hand._

_Never let me fall. _

_Show me who you are._

_Trust in me. I will never let you down. _

_Please, just come home. I need you here with me, forever. _

_That's what you promised me, forever Heero._

He saw the hand reach through the flames as violet eyes pleaded with him.

_Take it Heero. Let me show you the path to heaven. Let me take you to heaven and back._

_Tell me._

He looked at the hand, noticing the ring that glinted on the ring finger. He knew that ring, it matched his own. The same one on the hand that was reaching for the other hand in the flames.

_I want to hear you say the words Heero._

'I love you.' His hand grasped the others as the flames billowed out, creating a path. 'Show me, show me what it's like to love. Teach me how to love. Show me what heaven's like.' He looked directly into fire lit Violet eyes.

_Look at me Heero. Open your eyes and look at me. Tell me. Please. I need you to tell me Heero. Say them Heero. Say those three words. Please._

Opening his eyes he stared directly up into violet eyes. "I love you." He whispered, gazing into those beautiful violet orbs.

"Heero." Duo breathed as tears fell.

"I love you more then anything Duo." He gasped out as pain flared through him.

More tears fell from violet orbs at the whispered words. "Then take my hand, and I'll show the path to heaven and back." Duo echoed quietly as a hand grasped his and gripped tightly.

~END~

Aww wasn't it sweet?


End file.
